I Know Your Secret
by ievanbarian
Summary: Zexal Twilight AU where Yuma is Bella and Shark is Edward. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Also, I haven't written in a while so sorry for being crap!


**Just for the record, Twilight was never my favourite but thanks to tumblr users Massuneko and DrawerElma (Tami) and the fact that I overslept and have nothing to do, might as well do this. Also it's been a while since I've read Twilight (i read it 2 weeks ago) so i'm sorry if I make any mistakes in the general plot.  
Summary (courtesy of Massuneko): 'Zexal Twilight AU where Yuma is Bella and Shark is Edward. "How long have you been 14?" "A while" "I know what you are" "Say it, say it out loud" "a shark fairy" "…EXCUSE YOU"  
Also, this is in Yuma's POV because, well, he's Bella that's why. (Poor Yuma. I feel so sorry for him)  
I OWN NOTHING~ ZEXAL belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

We were in the middle of this vast, green forest. I tried to avoid Ryoga's breathtaking, sapphire gaze and hoped that he would say something. Much to my chagrin, he said nothing. I sighed and asked quietly, "How long have you been 14, Ryoga?"

I heard the crunch of leaves as he turned around, my back still facing him.

I also heard a light chuckle. "A while," he replied with that smooth, rich voice.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence after that. I couldn't hide the fact that I knew his secret any longer.

I took a deep breath. This is it. Time to confront him.  
"I know what you are."

More silence. I swear, this day has to be one of the quietest days in the history of the universe!

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "Say it," Ryoga dared, "Say it loud!"

_God_, he sounded so sexy.

I took another shaky breath. "A shark fairy."

Aaaaaaand more silence. Wonderful.

"…" Oops. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"…EXCUSE YOU!" Ryoga exclaimed. His voice echoed throughout the forest.

"How…?" he asked me. "How did you know?"

I finally turned around to meet his surprised gaze. "You have a tendency to talk to sharks. You don't eat or drink anything at all. You don't go to high-energy areas. You… you're a loner too. Those are the common traits of the shark fairy," I explained. "At least that's what it says in Google," I added under my breath.

Ryoga stood still. Then, he took hold of my arm and I followed him. I don't know how but I somehow ended up sitting on his back while he ran at supersonic speed.

* * *

We stopped at a place filled with reddish-pink crystals. Some of them seemed like they were radiating some sort of energy.

"Stay here," he ordered, "I need to show you what I really look like."

I tried to protest but a glare from Ryoga silenced me. All I could do was watch as he lifted up his arm. There was a silver bracelet with purple gems on his wrist. The gems started to glow and there was a red aura emitting from him.

The red glowed brighter and brighter until I had to shield my eyes.

When I opened them again, Ryoga looked different. First of all, he had red sparkles around him. His hair was shorter - but still violet in that familiar tentacle-style - and his skin was a lighter shade of violet with two blue marks that resembled tears on his face. He was wearing a red cape, an odd-shaped necklace and I'm not sure if he's wearing pants or not. (To be honest, I hope he's not.) On his head was a golden crown thingy. His left eye had turned red and he didn't have a mouth.

He looked at me. "This is my true form," he stated.

I gazed at him in awe. He looked… he looked beautiful.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

Ryoga blushed. "Beautiful?" he asked quietly. "I look ridiculous!"

My cheeks were dusted with light punk but I shook my head. "No you don't," I reassured him before exclaiming, "You look so COOL!" I ran over and tackled Ryoga onto the ground.

"Yuma!" he whined. "What the hell?!"

I giggled and pulled away. "Look, it doesn't matter if you're a shark fairy. You're still my Shaaku and that'll never change!"

I reached down to kiss him only to remember he didn't have a mouth. I frowned. "Darn it!" I muttered.

Ryoga rolled his eyes. "Now you realize I have no mouth," he said. "Yuma, you are unbelievable."

I opened my mouth to speak but he flipped us over.

"But that won't change the fact that you don't get to top…"

* * *

**…well, that was crap. I tried. I really tried. I'm sorry guys for making this stupid. Oh well hope you enjoy anyway.**


End file.
